


five times peter had hunger pains (and one time it was something else)

by akapeterman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Again, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), but this time hes just real hungry all the time, he hungry, peter's spidey powers go sicko mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapeterman/pseuds/akapeterman
Summary: Being bitten by a radioactive spider has its perks. It also has its downsides. And more often than not, Peter's enhanced metabolism gets in the way. Cue Peter being hangry and passing out like a Victorian lady.Or; peter needs to start remembering to keep snacks on him at all times
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	five times peter had hunger pains (and one time it was something else)

In Peter’s defense, he hadn’t meant to go the whole day without eating. 

It was just bad luck. He had woken up late and the apple he’d grabbed on his way out the door turned out to be bad so he’d tossed it in the trash outside his school. Then he’d had to write a makeup test during lunch (the result of a concussion last week that Bruce wrote him a doctor’s note to get out of) and he hadn’t brought anything to snack on between periods. Ned hadn’t even been at school to pass him a granola bar in class because he was on a field trip with his computer science class.  


So this day was, essentially, a series of unfortunate events that left Peter felt dizzy and grumpy and all too warm by the end of the school day. There was a sharp pain in his stomach that he was having a hard time ignoring. He was so ready to just go home and eat all the leftover Chinese from the fridge and then sleep off whatever was left of his godawful headache.  


At least that had been the plan until he spotted the flashy car parked in the school parking lot.  


He groaned. There was only one person that could belong to. Which really messed his plans.  


Sure enough, the car window rolled down and a familiar sunglass-clad face was on the other side. Tony gestured for Peter to get in.  
Peter didn’t say anything as he climbed into the car and slammed the door shut probably a little too hard.  


“Why are you here?” Peter grumbled.  


“Well, hello to you too, Sunshine,” Tony greeted, sounding vaguely amused as Peter plopped into the seat and struggled to get his seatbelt on. 

“Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with my favourite intern? You wound me, Pete. I’m wounded. Also, your aunt is working the night shift and asked if I could switch our lab day to tonight and just have you sleepover.”  


The light teasing in his tone really pissed Peter off, so he rolled his eyes. (Which did not do much to help his pounding head.)  


“Would’ve been nicer to get a warning,” Peter mumbled under his breath. He did want to work in the lab with Tony, but the change in his plans had him feeling overwhelmed and annoyed while he was this hungry.  


“What was that?”  


“Can we just go already?” Peter snapped, louder this time.  


Tony took off his sunglasses to size Peter up, looking startled at the harshness coming from the typically excitable teenager. Honestly, Peter himself was a little taken aback by how sharp his tone was, but he couldn’t really control it. He was just pissed off.  


“You doing okay, kiddo?”  


“I’m fine,” Peter muttered, trying to pull his hoodie off over his head. He got caught up in the material halfway off and he huffed angrily, yanking it all the way off and hitting his hand on the car door in the process. This would’ve been comical, but it just made him even more frustrated, and he glared at his hoodie as if it had offended him personally.  


Tony gave Peter a curious side glance as he pulled out of the parking lot, prodding even further.  


“Did you have a rough day at school?”  


“No. Nothing happened. I’m fine.” Peter refused to make eye contact with him, instead choosing to stare out the window in annoyance at the questions.  


Tony was tapping his hand on the steering wheel. The noise was repetitive and getting on all of Peter's nerves.  


“Stop it,” Peter snarled after a few minutes of the persisting noise. Tony tapped louder and shot Peter a teasing grin.  


“I said stop!”  


“What is your problem today?”  


Peter’s eyes flashed. “I told you I’m fine! Just leave me alone.” He curled over on himself as another sharp pain bolted through his stomach. He felt nauseous.  


Peter could practically hear Tony’s jaw working, but he didn’t respond. Tense silence fell over the car, but he wouldn’t allow Tony the satisfaction of knowing something was wrong. It was…embarrassing. Tony barely ate a third of what he did, and he never complained about being hungry.  


Okay, maybe this was just Peter’s unrelenting insecurities about being a burden on other people mixed with being hangry. Plus, Tony was being so annoying today.  


Tony flipped on the radio, and immediately Peter’s headache increased ten-fold. The pounding turned into sharp pokers all over his head, and he immediately reached out and flipped the music off, ignoring how his hand trembled.  


“Oh, come on. I’m leaving you alone to your angsty teenager-ness, but you don’t touch my music.”  


“Listen to better music then.” What normally was light-hearted banter now had an edge to it with Peter’s attitude.  


Tony flicked the radio back on. Peter turned it off almost immediately.  


“Fine. Should I just turn on Kid’s Bop radio and crank it up?”  


Peter gasped as he lifted his head back up to retort and a wave of dizziness hit him fast and intense. He was overly aware of how fast his heart was beating.  


“Tony—” Peter ground out.  


“What now, kid,” Tony sighed.  


“I’m-I’m gonna pass out.”  


Tony snapped his head to look at him.  


His ears were ringing loudly as he heard Tony swear in surprise and yank the car haphazardly onto the shoulder of the highway.  


Peter was only able to maintain consciousness for a moment before his vision went white with static and he slumped forward against the dash like a puppet with its strings cut.  


\--  


Peter came to a few minutes later with cool autumn air blowing against his skin. He opened his eyes blearily and took in his new position. Tony had come around the car to his side and opened the door and was now crouched over him and with a hand splayed across his forehead.  


“What the hell was that?” Tony asked, removing his hand. “You don’t have a fever. Is this some kind of infected wound you’re hiding? Because May is going to have both our asses if that’s the case.” Tony’s eyes were bright with panic and concern.  
Peter blinked, disoriented.  


“Huh? No.”  


“Then what—you just...what’s wrong with you?”  


“Nothing, I-I’m just…” Peter’s stomach chose that moment to make itself known, growling loudly in a way that had him curling in on himself from the pain. Realization dawned across Tony’s face.  


“Kid, are you...hungry?” he said slowly. Peter averted his eyes.  


Tony sighed, reaching a hand up to ruffle Peter’s hair.  


“And here I was thinking you were just in a mood. When is the last time you ate?”  


Peter’s cheeks flushed. “Last night," he mumbled. "I had leftover mac and cheese.”  


Tony scrubbed his face with his hand.  


“Pete, you know you can’t skip meals.  


"Come on kid, let’s get you a big dinner. Pep whipped up her specialty tonight. Take out.” Tony grinned. “Don’t tell her I said that.”  
Peter burped sickly into his hand.  


“Uh...actually, I’m feeling kind of sick.”  


Tony sighed. “Low blood sugar will do that to you. We’ll start with some orange juice.”  


A small smile made its way onto Peter’s face.  


“Only if it has pulp in it.”  


“Heathen.”  


“It’s the best kind!” Peter argued.  


"Wrong. It’s like tiny pieces of plastic in an otherwise perfectly good glass of juice. Unless it is freshly squeezed, it’s like drinking vomit.”  


Peter paled significantly and raised a hand to cover his mouth.  


Tony cringed. “Sorry, kid. That’s on me.”  


Peter swallowed hard before laying his head back against the car headrest. All of his attitude had drained out of him, now he just felt like hot garbage.  


“Can we go home now?” he said.  


“Sure, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to update this for a few days because I'm super busy, but let me know what you think of this so far!


End file.
